thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan, StormClan, and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Camp: '''Our camp is a huge clearing surrounded by trees, and their leaves provide a canopy. The warriors', apprentices', and elders' den are made of interwoven brambles, branches, and ferns, as is the nursery. '''Leader's Den: '''The leader's den is a small, well-lit cave with lichen hanging over the entrance. '''Medicine Den: '''The medicine den is another cave right next to the leader's den. It is quite large, with two smaller caves inside it, one for sheltering sick cats and another for herb storage. '''Training Clearing: '''This sandy clearing is soft for apprentices to train, and is located just outside and to the right of the camp entrance. '''Nighrock: '''This is where our Clan leader makes announcements. Others We Roleplay With *WaterClan *MoonClan *StormClan Current Events *It is currently greenleaf. *There has been talk among the leader, deputy, and medicine cat of a prophecy of three. Members '''Leader: :Darkstar - night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) Deputy: ''' :Lightningsky - black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) '''Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar - silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt - red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes - black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang - large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Wolfspirit) :Wolfshadow - dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Pinestorm - handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) :Amberfire - black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, she is grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Rowanfoot - reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Wolfspirit) :Poolleaf - soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Wingpaw :Nightfang - black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) :Cloudnose - white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Bearheart - large, muscular, thick-furred, brown tom with milky-blue eyes. Bearheart is clever, sneaky, and fierce in battle. (Mate: Mistfire) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Sealpaw :Fireblaze - flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Mate: Fallowfern) (Wolfspirit) :Blazeheart - large, muscular, dark ginger tabby tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce in battle. (Mate: Malkia) (Wolfspirit) :Aspentail - red-brown tom cat with ice blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Mate: Feathershine) (Prowllu) :Duskwhisker - dusky white-brown she-cat with leaf-brown eyes. She is slender and fast, with a brave heart.(Prowllu) :Hawkeye - pure white tom with small and large light brown spots all over his fur, and a pair of gray-blue eyes that have gold in them. He is the fastest cat in NightClan, and is very brave and strong-willed. (Prowllu) :Moongaze - tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Brindlepaw :Sweetberry - reddish she-cat with a brown chest and green eyes. She is short-tempered, but caring. (Emberstar) :Shimmersky - stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) :Starlingfur - white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Hazelpaw :Berryleaf - strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Emberstar) :Mistfire - small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) :Otterspirit - small, sleek, dark brown she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. (Wolfspirit) :Leaffrost - small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Wolfspirit) :Dawnleaf - gray she-cat with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Prowllu) :Fleetfoot - muscular black and gray tabby tom with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Prowllu) :Runningbreeze - gray-and-white tom with a tabby tail and dark blue eyes. He is a very fast runner and a natural leader. (Emberstar) :Oatwind - light brown tom with speckles of creamy white and ice-blue eyes. He is calm, but not afraid to get loud. (Emberstar) :Swanflight - small, thick-furred, light silvery-gray she-cat with clear, wide, ice-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lynxpaw :Embertail - large, strong, snow-white tom with a dark gray tail-tip, unusually long claws, a long tail, a dark amber eye, and a missing left eye. He lost it fighting with a couple of foxes, and oddly, there are no scars around his eye. (Wolfspirit) :Wolfclaw - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark gray tom with thorn-sharp claws, a long, bushy tail, and deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Blizzardeyes - large, snow-white tom with black tipped ears, and unusually white eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Deertail - gray-black she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and blue eyes. She is friendly, caring, and playful, but obedient. (Emberstar) :Robinfeather - beautiful reddish-brown she-cat with specks of pale ginger and gray-tipped fur and amber eyes. She is headstrong and a bit arrogant, but can be kind and caring. (Emberstar) :Bramblestrike - very dark brown tom with a long tail and amber eyes. He is mischievous, clever, and sly, but also very loyal. But despite that, he still enjoys making others feel miserable and angry. (Emberstar) :Russetheart - russet tortoiseshell tom with a black tip of tail, black nose, and green eyes. He is shy but funny and friendly, and is fiercely loyal to his best friends. (Emberstar) :Ivytrail - dark brown tom with a trail of white and light, creamy brown spots trailing from his nose, over one of his bright green eyes, and over that side down to his tail-tip. Quiet but brave, he doesn't speak to very many cats but a chosen few. (Prowllu) :Songfoot - beautiful spotted she-cat with a light brown pelt and white spots, with clear blue eyes. Soft-spoken and bright, the she-cat will speak her mind often to her best friend Russetheart. (Prowllu) :Smokescreen - dark gray and white tabby tom with bright green eyes. He's a very sly, smooth-talking tom cat who knows just what to say to get what he wants. (Prowllu) :Patchpelt - different shades of gray patched fur with bright aqua eyes and a long bushy tail. He is kind, smart and nimble-pawed, and enjoys hunting and patrolling, and an occasional swim. (Prowllu) :Heathergaze - small, light brown tabby she-cat with a long, bushy tail, small paws, thorn-sharp claws, and bright heather-blue eyes. She is stubborn and a fierce fighter. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Minnowfang - thick-furred, dappled, dark gray she-cat with a white tail-tip, chest, and underbelly, and river-blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Wolfshadow and Lionfang) (Wolfspirit) :Fallowfern - tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to learn about her Clan's history. (Mate: Fireblaze) (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Lightfeather - beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Hazelpaw - golden she-cat with dapples of frosty white and green eyes. She is outspoken, friendly, caring, and loves to mess around. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Starlingfur :Brindlepaw - dappled, mottled, light gray she-cat with thick, glossy fur, a long, bushy tail, hard pads, thorn-sharp claws, long fur, and icy-blue eyes. She is clever and stubborn, and loves the elders' stories. (Daughter of Fallowfern and Fireblaze) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Moongaze :Wingpaw - small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with long, thick fur, a small pink nose, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. She is sweet and calm, and sometimes shy. (Daughter of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Poolleaf :Lynxpaw - massive, muscular, brown tom with black markings all over his body, tufts of black hair on the tips of his ears, a short tail, white fur on his chest and underbelly, and deep amber eyes. He is loyal and clever, and slightly arrogant. (Son of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swanflight :Sealpaw - sleek, dark gray she-cat with darker flecks on her shoulders, long claws, and deep blue eyes. She is clever and caring. (Daughter of Malkia and Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Bearheart Queens: :Feathershine - pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Mate: Aspentail) (Emberstar) :Malkia - small white she-cat with black swirls on her back, and brilliant blue eyes. Former loner. (Mate: Blazeheart) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Maplekit - beautiful dark maple colored she-cat with forest green eyes. (Daughter of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) :Bearkit - light brown tabby tom with golden colored eyes. He is strong and brave. (Son of Feathershine and Aspentail) (Prowllu) :Ripplekit - pretty, long legged brown and white tabby she-kit with beautiful dark blue eyes. Her stripes are like ripples on her fur. She is sweet, determined and often sarcastic. Nobody knows that she is Bramblepelt's, a WaterClan medicine cat, and Lightfeather's kit besides Moonbriar. (Prowllu) Elders: :Mousefur - dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker - black-gray tom with short, straight whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :Snowleaf - white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn - large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Wolfspirit) :Star - sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. (Mate: Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Bonnie - sleek, black-and-white she-kit with soft, thick fur, a long, thick tail, a black nose, and dark amber eyes. She is clever and hates the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Primrose - long-legged, sleek, pinkish-gray she-kit with a small pink nose, tiny paws, and bright blue eyes. She is kind and caring, and is fascinated by the Clan cats. (Daughter of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Clyde - small, brown marbled tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and legs, a long tail, and green eyes. He is smart and brave, and never backs down from a fight. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Leopard - large, strong, brown spotted tabby tom with huge dark brown paws, a long tail, and bright blue eyes. He is stubborn and hates the Clan cats. (Son of Star and Thorn) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - pretty golden she-cat that often helps NightClan. (Misty) Rogues: Kittypets: :Sassy - young, beautiful, small, thick-furred, slender, tortoiseshell she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, a black tail tip and muzzle, a pink nose, and large, clear, deep blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Cloud - small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with dark gray stripes on her tail, a long, thick tail, and sky-blue eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Elphie - beautiful, sleek, short-furred she-cat with a silver tabby coat, a long, bushy tail, long claws, and icy-blue eyes. She is caring and stubborn, and loves to hunt prey in her yard. (Wolfspirit) RPG Remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- Brindlepaw purred with amusement, then turned to their parents. "We are so proud of you two. We couldn't have asked for better kits," Fallowfern meowed and bent down to lick Brindlepaw's pelt smooth. "Mother!" she protested, flinching away. "We're not kits anymore!" --Wolf ღ 07:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern pulled away, still looking proud. "Now you two train your best, and don't be rude to your mentors. They know a lot more than you; that's why they're here." "We know, Mother. We'll train extra hard," Hazelpaw reassured her. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 02:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightfeather stuck her head out of the medicine den. "Malkia? Could you take Ripplekit to the nursery and watch her? Just let her sleep." she said, a hint of worry in her mew as she called out. The white-and-black she-cat trotted out, her eyes concerned. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked, padding into the den, sniffing as she picked the tiny, limp kit up. "I'm sure she will be. Just let her rest for now." she said determinedly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I decided to switch mentors with Lynxkit and Sealkit x3) Brindlepaw turned her attention to Darkstar as he called another meeting. "Lynxkit, Sealkit, and Wingkit. You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. Lynxkit, you will be known as Lynxpaw," he gazed at the cats bellow, then continued, "Swanflight, you will be mentor to Lynxpaw," The two quickly touched noses, then stepped back. ~~ "Wingpaw, your mentor will be Poolleaf!" Darkstar finished. Then Clan burst into cheers, yowling the new apprentices names. Lynxpaw bounded over Brindlepaw. Despite being younger than the she-cat, he was almost twice her size. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Congratulations! Now we can train together!" Hazelpaw meowed excitedly. Sealpaw nodded happily in reply. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 05:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) "Hup hup hup! Let's go!" A loud meow jolted Hazelpaw from her sleep, and she blinked her eyes to see Starlingfur standing at the entrance, looking cheerful. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- The wind tugged at Brindlepaw's and Moongaze's fur as they padded into the NightClan camp. "What took you so long?" Maplekit squeaked. "Now we don't have time to play! The sun-high patrol is already leaving!" She bobbed around Brindlepaw's paws, making her cautiouse with where she put her paws. "Not now, Maplekit!" The small she-cat let out an annoyed sigh, then bounded after the patrol consisting on Hazelpaw, Starlingfur, Lynxpaw, and Ivytrail. Maplekit raced after her. "What did you see? Did you see fox, or a badger?" ---- "I think Ivytrail scared them all off," Starlingfur joked lightly, passing the tom, who sniffed. "Oh did not," he muttered. "We saw a twoleg camp." Songfoot nosed Russetheart's shoulder, waking him up. "Come on, what are you, a mouse?" she meowed teasingly. Russetheart rolled his eyes, stretching and standing up. "Good morning," she purred, walking out as Darkstar called another meeting. "Maplekit, Bearkit, your have reached your sixth moon, and are now ready to be apprenticed. Nightfang- you have proven yourself a valuable warrior time after time, and have trained many fine warriors. To you I give Bearpaw- train him well." he meowed. Nightfang purred at the young cat, touching noses. "Ivytrail!" the spotted brown tom looked suprised. "You are a smart, courageous warrior, and to you I give Maplepaw. Teach her all you know." Ivytrail touched noses with the little she-cat, who excitedely asked, "When are we gonna go out to the forest?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, great job Ivytrail, on becoming a mentor!" Songfoot touched noses with her brother affectionately. "Can we join you if you're going out to tour the territory?" Russetheart asked. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans